The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly to a mounting bracket for such visors.
There exists a variety of interior vehicle illumination systems including overhead dome lamps, map reading lamps positioned in the overhead consoles, and various other interior lighting. Also, for map reading purposes, illuminated vanity mirror visors have been employed as for example the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,241 and 4,486,819.